


Sin & Bad Ideas

by adventuress_writes, Kylux_TRASH



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), תורה | Torah
Genre: #jesusisapowerbottom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, He ain't white tho, Jesus is a socialist soft bi boy who loves his friend, Jesus is racially ambiguous, Jesus is vegan, M/M, Modern Era, This is cursed, You've been warned, this entire fic is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: What if Jesus wasn't born in 5 AD? What if he was born now? How would the world react to him now? What exactly would he preach?And what if he fell in love? With a boy? Named Judas.Yes this is a modern Jesus x Judas fic.





	Sin & Bad Ideas

_**"He kissed the door to heaven; yet went to hell"** _

_-Luke 22:47-48_

 

Judas walked into the Starbucks not knowing that his entire life would be affected by such a simple choice. He walked in that morning just wanting to order a ridiculously priced frozen beverage. One that he didn’t need and would probably cause some sort of constipation issues later. 

The minute he saw the beautiful man sitting in the middle of the crowded Starbucks with three other men, he knew that his life would never be the same. The man had olive skin and medium length curly brown hair. He looked so calm, almost like a child who knows nothing of death and taxes. He seemed to be… expecting Judas. He glanced at Judas like a narrator might do to a character who doesn’t know what’s coming next. 

Judas half-smiled back at the strange man. He didn’t really know what to make of him, or the men surrounding him who seemed so invested in what he was saying. Almost like it was life or death. 

Judas ordered his coffee. And waited to hear his name and get his coffee with his name probably spelled like “JUDE-ASS” in shitty handwriting. Typical. Once he had the coffee in his hands he turned to try and find a seat so he could read a few Buzzfeed articles and continue on with his boring, unimportant life, and  _ mayyybbee he could stare at the beautiful man in a not-so totally creepy way- _

“You know, what you’ve ordered is not only unhealthy for your body but the environment.”

Judas’ eyes jerked up to meet with the beautiful man’s gaze. Shit, this guy was even more beautiful up close than he was from before. Judas couldn’t tell from afar just  _ how  _ olive and smooth this man’s skin was, or that he had small freckles almost carefully put on his face. He didn’t notice how the guy’s hair wasn’t just brown. It was blonde, and light brown, and dark brown and auburn, and almost black in some strands. On almost anyone else, his hair would’ve looked ratty, but for this guy it worked. He didn’t notice the gold beads that ran proudly through the man’s hair. He didn’t see the man’s gold nose ring which stood out proudly, and beautifully. There was no way that he could notice the man’s eyes. They weren’t just blue, green, brown, or even grey. They seemed to represent every colour of the rainbow, even colors that Judas couldn’t quite describe. He wore gold rings on nearly every other finger, each seemed almost too well placed out to be random, but too effortlessly achieved to be thought out. This man was almost like a god or an angel placed amongst mortals. Judas almost forgot the man even spoke to him. 

“Yeaa, well why are you here if you don’t even like Starbucks?” Judas asked, pointedly trying to fluster the man. The man however, seemed unfazed by Judas’ words, as if he’d expected it. 

“Because here I can catch more fish. Here I can capture more sheep for the flock.” Okkaayyy so obviously this guy’s on some sort of drugs. Weed, LSD, prescription.. Something. 

“Riiighht, well have fun catching worms or dogs or whatever. Some of us have to live in the real world ya know.” Judas made a way to the door before he felt the man grab his arm. It was a strong, yet not uncomfortable grip, still, Judas turned quickly to say something. The dude only had one or two inches of height difference, but Judas knew he could take him down immediately. But one look in that man’s colourful and soulful eyes, and he knew that he didn’t need to fight. 

“You can live in this world, but not be of it.” Judas’ eyebrows furrowed slightly. This man only spoke in parables it seemed.  

“What like an alien?” The man smiled at Judas’ sarcastic remark. What a beautiful smile, Judas thought. Little did he know just how much he’d make this man cry. 

“Not exactly,” The man smiles even wider if the very thought of aliens are just that funny, it made Judas feel validated in a way. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Judas” 

“Jewww-dahzz-” the man repeats his name on his tongue. Judas smirked.  

“My name is Jesus. And I’d love for you to sit with me and my friends.” Jesus let go of Judas’ arm, to gesture behind him. There at the small table were three men. Who were all sort of dressed like Jesus, sort of hipster meets hippie chic style. They all were smiling, and seemed.. To glow. They immediately waved at Judas, beaming smiles of hope. Judas didn’t understand these people. How could they be so damn chipper? 

“What’re you like some sort of rabbi?” Judas asked, he knew he wasn’t supposed to talk about it. But it was hard for him to believe. Honestly believe in some guy in the sky that was supposed to be his spiritual guide and father, and no matter how attractive this man was, there was no way that he was going to sit and listen to someone speak about God. Jesus chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Judas’ back to lead him towards his table.

When Judas sat down at that table and the men spoke, he was amazed and taken aback. They weren’t talking about God, per say, just about Jesus. He claimed to be the son of God. The messiah, who was here to bring good. Judas looked around him in confusion. 

“What good have you brought?” Judas spat. He wanted to leave, but what Jesus was saying and claiming was just too interesting to ignore. 

Jesus bore into Judas’ cold and unforgiving aqua eyes. Judas found himself wanting to break the gaze, but not doing it out of pride and stubbornness. Jesus’ eyebrows went up, forming a shocked expression. 

“Have patience, Judas. Good things come to those who wait.” Jesus murmured. He finally looked away and took a sip of his smart water from his environmentally safe reusable bottle. Judas couldn’t believe what the fuck was wrong with him. This man was so confusing, yet so clear at the same time. And while Judas didn’t necessarily agree with everything he was saying, he wasn’t even sure if this man was the “messiah”. But when Jesus asked Judas to join them, he didn’t have  to think about it. 

He didn’t join because he was devoted to Jesus like the others were, he didn’t join because he felt like it was God’s will. He joined because it felt exhilarating. So unsure and unclear of the future. He felt safe, but on the edge of his seat with this group. 

Little did he know just how much he’d impact the group and how in that moment of deciding, he’d written his name in history… forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!! Like!! Subscribe!! 
> 
> If you're interested there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/4poFwUoAwyK6oaNgbFNErj)! So feel free to check it out!


End file.
